


Recuperation

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, could be slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Walter Blythe recuperating in Avonlea...
Relationships: Walter Blythe/Paul Irving
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Recuperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suisse/gifts).



Walter’s prescribed summer of idleness and fresh air included a trip to Avonlea. He rambled along paths his mother had once traveled. He wrote poetry in Hester Gray’s garden. He ate all the good things Uncle Davy’s wife cooked. 

Avonlea bustled, but in a much different way than the Glen.

One day he rambled back to Echo Lodge, expecting to find it empty. Walter was surprised to find Paul Irving there, polishing the draft of his newest book.

Walter could scarcely believe his luck when Paul asked him to stay for a few days.

It was a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I'm generally not into this pair, so this story could be read either way - but I wanted to give your prompt some love.


End file.
